Talk:Don Kanonji
Synopsis Section I've noticed a lack of 'Synopsis' section for Don Kanonji in this article and I'm incapable of creating one. Is there anyone who thinks they can make one? --Piconoe 01:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) This is old, a plot section has since been added through the Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Project. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Profile Picture I think the current profile picture is a bit dark. There are many shots of him in the daylight. Here are two that I found. I prefer the red one, as it is better quality, but it lacks the pose. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I think that either would be fine. If the pose is really important to the Don Kanonji page, then use the blue. Or seek other pictures. Whatever works. Mr. N 03:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Completely forgot about this. Since nobody has provided any alternatives, I'm going to put the "Red, No pose" image up, as it is better quality than the blue one. However, feel free to keep discussing this and/or provide alternative images. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) New Pictures For Chapter 411 I uploaded some pictures of Don Kanonji if any one wants to use them. EDIT: Never mind, the first picture is working now. Banzuke 22:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Gif? I made this gif of Kanonji's Kan'onball attack. It's from the Karakura Riser episodes since that's the avi I had handy and that fight took place during daytime, i.e. had better lighting. But it shows the ability fairly well and I think its better then the still that's in his article right now. Plus I would like to move the still image up to the plot section that could do with an additional image or two and just use the gif for the power and ability section. What do you guys think? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It illustrates the attack rather well (and I found it quite humorous). The gif is kind of long winded, but since being ridiculously slow is part of the attack's nature, I think it works perfectly. Mohrpheus (talk) 17:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that's why I didn't cut frames to speed it up. As you said, being slow is part of the attack. If I speed it up, then it gives the false impression of the attack. :( [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Since no one had any objections, I'll make the change. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) If I may add: what about his Golden Kan'onball? His Golden Kan'onball also comes in a medium size as shown in episode 33. This part of Don Kanonji's Golden Kan'onball wasn't listed in his powers and abilities section. I tried putting it in a couple of times, but SunXia kept undoing it and telling me to go to a talk page. Can someone make a more complex description of his ability rather than me? Because I'm not good enough. Poweltav (talk) 19:17, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, let's not get overly dramatic, you've added it twice in the last year. Yes he generates a bigger ball but it breaks apart into two smaller balls. His techniques are a bit tricky and I've gathered Gifs for nearly every technique I can (including his) but his don't have pages and its something that needs looking into. Don Kanonji show name I believe in the official english manga the name of the show is "Spontanous Trips to Spiritual Hot Spots" can i put that in instead? or put both of them in? Hikari Ruzinaki (talk) 01:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Our own translator came up with this name based on the kanji. Thats what we go with-- :Oh ok thanks thenHikari Ruzinaki (talk) 03:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Bringing this back up from some years back, Adam actually posted an alternative translation here, but it was never implemented.http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Translation_Corner/Archive_4#Ghost_Bust Should the change be made, or would it be worth inquiring whether the translation still holds up? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC)